


Snowed in

by CrowsAce



Series: 31 Days of festive angst [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Hints of child abuse, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snowed In, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Verbal Abuse, festive angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: "Being snowed in, any pairing except moxiety, with Patton being the abused one and someone else being the abusive partner? (Perhaps noncon?) What do you think?"I think it's a good idea 😏Prompt sent in via tumblr anonymously
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 31 Days of festive angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, verbal abuse, emotional abuse, hints of child abuse, implied stalking, physical abuse.
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags.

The plan was to take the kids and get away - at least just for the holiday, the twins deserved a break after all. A little time away from the stress of their home life, and what was better than a cabin up in the snowy mountains. 

They even got to decorate the place up for Christmas, something that even Patton found himself enjoying, especially when he got to listen to the sounds of happy giggling from his boys.

  
  


The stress of breaking up with his husband had weighed heavily down on them all, Janus wasn't leaving without a fight.  _ Literally. _

It seemed that almost every night he was calling the police, begging them to come out as Janus yelled and screamed insults outside in the dead of night, throwing things at the windows - clearly not giving a shit as it terrified the kids.

But the police said there was nothing they could do, not when Janus' name was on the property contract right next to his.

The mornings after he'd find some new slur spray painted either on the building or on his car, at first he had felt terrified and helpless.

Now he just felt numb.

He hated that the twins had to see it.

  
  


But now wasn't the time to dwell on such thoughts, his family promised to sort the house out and help make it even more secure whilst he was away for when they get back. Now was the time to be with his sons and enjoy the season and forget his woes even for just a moment.

  
  


And so far that had been going well, the boys had instantly been absorbed in exploring the place, even the shops were different than back home so naturally his boy's were curious and excited, Patton found himself catching that excitement as they planned out how best to decorate their temporary home. Putting up stockings and decorating the tree, tinsel everywhere and lights over every surface they could possibly attach them to. So absorbed he was with having with the boys, he didn't notice how bad it was getting out there, not until Roman let out a dramatic gasp.

"Papa, Ree look!" 

"Woah, it's like a blizzard! Maybe we'll be frozen alive." Remus said awed, clearly not at all put off by such an idea.

Patton snorted at that, "I don't think that will happen bud… buuuut I do think this means we may be unable to order pizza."

He chuckled as the twins groaned in sadness, "Don't worry we can have it tomorrow if it clears - " 

Knocking at the door interrupted. The twins looked at the door curiously obviously wondering who travelled up here through the storm.

Patton fearfully wondered the same thing.

"W-who is it." He called out loudly, not moving towards the door, he knew it would be pointless to pretend not to be in, anyone could look through the windows to see it was lit up and occupied.

"It's the pizza man~" 

Patton paled, the twins rushed to the door, excited for pizza, in their excitement for pizza the sound of their other dads voice completely washed over them.

But Patton would recognise Janus' voice anywhere.

"Boys no!" He cried out before they could open the door, the twins looked back at him, eyes wide with confusion.

"I didn't order any pizza, remember." 

The boys shared somewhat scared looks, having momentarily forgotten that.

"You shouldn't be here." He called out again, moving closer to the door.

"I couldn't just let my family disappear into the mountains alone now could I, what if something happened and I wasn't here to protect you?" Janus responded, the wooden door muffling him a little.

"Daddy?" Remus called out in confusion. "You're not supposed to be here." He said bravely, even if his daddy didn't make him feel brave.

"Yeah!" Roman chimed in, backing up his brother, "And it's  _ really  _ cold out, you're not supposed to be outside in a storm." He said with a pout, adults really did lack common cents sometimes, perhaps he should lend the few cents he found to his daddy and papa so they could have some.

  
  


"I know you boys weren't expecting me, I haven't been such a good dad to you both lately, but I want to change that, I just have to talk to your papa. And like I said I've got some tasty pizza with you boy's names on it… and yeah it is p-pretty c-c-cold out here." Janus said, his teeth chattering towards the end.

  
  


Well now Patton just felt bad, he watched as the twins held hands clearly feeling confused, and looking to him with those big eyes…

Well… he couldn't just leave him out there could he?

With a sigh he unlocked and opened the door.

The boys let out a screech from the cold and ran over to the fire, Janus stepped inside and chuckled watching them run, Patton quickly shut the door.

He ran his eyes over the other, to see he had dressed up warm enough, though he was covered in snow.

"W-where is y-your car?" He questioned, face looking down when Janus looked at him, unable to look the other in the eyes.

Janus walked over to put the box of pizzas on the coffee table, along with a bag that was filled with sodas and sweets, he gave the nervous twins a smile and nodded towards the boxes letting them know they could start eating.

He then walked back over to Patton, removing his hat, coat, scarf and gloves as he went.

"I parked a little ways down, honestly I was unable to come up further, its really coming down out there."

Suddenly Patton found his arms full up with Janus' winter gear, he almost dropped them but a sharp look from the other had him quickly securing his hold on the items before turning to put them on the coat stand with his and the kid's stuff.

  
  


He shouldn't have to do this, he shouldn't have to be scared into running after the other and cleaning up after him. 

He was here to pointedly get away and stop thinking about all of that.

Yet here he was now.

  
  


The boys were watching them both wearily as they slowly munched on their pizza, the treat tasting like ash in their mouth as they could sense their papa getting sad because of daddy again, they'd be ok eating vegetables instead of pizza if it meant they could have papa being happy instead.

  
  


"Janus… you shouldn't be here." Patton said, he wanted to sound strong, he wanted to look like he wasn't affected by the other, as if all the years of abuse could no longer weigh him down and make him susceptible to the others whims.

But he knew that wasn't the case.

He knew the other looked at him and saw how weak he was.

How weak he felt.

"Boys, why don't you take your food into your room and watch a Christmas movie in there or something." Janus called out, eyes staying on  _ his  _ husband.

The twins shared another look, both were scared, scared to leave their papa alone.

"No." Roman said firmly.

"No." Remus echoed in agreement, "Papa said we get to do crafts ton - "

Janus rolled his eyes and interrupted, "Then go do some crafts in your room but neither of you touch anything sharp, especially you Remus."

Remus felt himself shrink slightly, he hated it when daddy said he couldn't do something, he hated it even more when he forced Roman to not do anything because of him as well.

Roman meanwhile stood up angrily, he hated the way his daddy would treat his papa and Remus.

"No! Y-you don't get to tell us what to do! You're mean! You're a meanie that makes everyone cry, you said you'd be better daddy but you've already made Ree and Papa sad!" 

Patton felt fear pulse through him at the look of rage that spasmed across Janus' face as he slowly turned to look at Roman.

"Your  _ papa  _ and  _ daddy  _ need to talk alone, now I won't say it again.  _ Go. To. Your. Room. _ "

The twins remained where they were, eyes darting between the two adults.

" _ Now _ !" The twins flinched.

"Boys," three pairs of eyes were now on him, "Go eat in your room and watch a film, I'll be in later with some hot chocolate ok? We'll do some crafting tomorrow evening." He promised with a smile, trying his hardest to keep it together for the twins, especially as they both seemed to study him before finally deciding that they best listen. Grabbing their food and slowly heading to their room, constantly looking back over their shoulders to see if anything would happen. 

Their daddy did scary things to papa sometimes. 

  
  


The sound of the bedroom clicking shut had Patton tensing up, now the boys weren't here Janus wouldn't hesitate in showing just how much these last few months  _ displeased  _ him.

Patton made to move towards the couch, perhaps there was a chance they could talk like reasonable adults. 

Being slammed into the wall quickly ended that hope.

"Let me go!" He cried.

"Shut up! God fucking shut up! Do you have any idea what you've put me through! How much I've suffered at work because of all this bullshit you're spreading."

"Bullshit? So what you're doing right now is normal then, yes?"

"You deserve it! I know you're doing this just so you can make a move on the kids fucking teacher, I've seen you talking to him!"

Patton could only stare. "Are you for real? I only talk to him because he wants to update me on the kids progress! You're so controlling it's ridiculous, do you have any idea of what you put me and the kids through these last couple of months alone? No I am done, so done, with you!"

"That's not something you can decide! You don't get to just shut me out, what about the kids!"

"I'm doing it for the kids! Everyday I live in fear that one day you'll be mad enough to hit one of them, you already try to manipulate and control them like you do to me - "

"That's not true! I'm just trying to protect and look after you all! You know I'd never hurt them!"

"You used to say that about me… but how many years has it been now… you know I used to think it was my fault, that maybe I really did deserve it, but after going to therapy -

"I thought we agreed therapy was a bad idea." Janus growled, his eyes glowing with rage.

"No, you thought it was a bad idea, I thought it was a good one, so when you were at work I'd go have a session before doing the weekly shop. I soon understood why you were so against me going, afraid I'd learn the truth? Well tough, now I know, and I am  _ done. _ Now why don't you get the hell out, this was meant to be a get away for the boys, heaven knows your behaviour has terrified them enough, they haven't been able to sleep properly in weeks, especially when you're throwing shit at their windows!" He raged, finally letting it all out.

  
  


"Oh dear, is that really what you want darling? You want me to leave? You want me to actually attempt to get through all of that." Janus questioned, nodding his head towards the window. Looking over Patton felt his eyes widen upon seeing just how much snow there was, it easily came up to the window ledge now.

"Oh." He said softly.

  
  


Janus may be a monster, but he was not. 

"You… You can sleep on the couch for tonight, the kids will be with me in the - "

A pair of lips cut him off, and then everything seemed to shutdown.

Then he rebooted.

He slammed his hands up against the other's chest, causing him to stagger back, a trail of spit hanging between them.

They both were panting heavily as they eyed each other, Patton looking for an escape whilst Janus just stared on hungrily.

Really, he should have known he never stood a chance, realising he couldn't escape the house what with being snowed in - not to mention he couldn't leave the twins behind - he tried running towards the bedrooms, there were locks on the doors after all.

But Janus was quick to grab him and knock him down, both of them tumbled to the ground, rolling on top of the rug, the warmth from the fire quickly heated them up.

Patton started thrashing about as the other tried removing his clothes. Janus had removed bother shirts when he finally sat up and back handed him, growling out, "Stop fucking struggling!"

Startled and scared gasps and the sound of something falling drew their attention, Patton felt air get caught in his lungs as he tilted his head back to see Roman approaching, Remus slightly behind him.

"Papa?" His soft voice questioned, fear evident in his tone. 

The pizza boxes had been dropped beside him. Forgotten.

"Go back to your room boys." Janus growled.

"Ro…" He couldn't ask his seven year old for help, couldn't ask him to stay, couldn't ask him to possibly risk the anger of this man he had unfortunately allowed into the boy's lives. "... go."

But Roman didn't, hesitating just a few steps away. "Papa… let papa go!"

"Go to you  **ROOM** !" Janus yelled.

The sound of feet scurrying away filled the silence. But there was only one set of feet. Remus was terrified of loud unexpected noises.

Roman stayed.

"Right." Janus hissed, standing up and moving towards the child. Panic flared up on the child's little face as he quickly turned tail and ran after his brother, his  _ dads _ footsteps following after him into the room, Roman leapt onto the bed next to his twin, the pair holding each other tightly as Janus came in, a finger pointing at them both.

"If I see either of you two again tonight,  _ you'll both be sorry. _ You are only to leave this room if you have to go to the bathroom. Understand." He threatened.

The twins nodded fearfully, tears streaming down their faces.

"Good boys." Janus then moved to put another film on for the pair - volume on loud.

"Tomorrow we'll have a little family meeting so I can explain some things. Goodnight boys." 

He looked back at them expectantly.

"Goodnight daddy." The twins said softly. 

Janus smiled at them pleased before closing the door and walking back into the lounge, smirking when he saw Patton was still on the floor, curled up and crying now.

"Oh my poor darling, don't be sad," he cooed, lowering himself to the ground, hand reaching out to stroke over his husband's back, "I'm here now."

Patton let out a shuddering breath, "Yes, that's the problem."

Janus snarled, yanking his husband so he was once more lying on his back.

"Don't be so fucking ungrateful, you'd be  _ nowhere  _ if it wasn't for me! I own everything! You haven't worked in years!"

"You told me to quit work when we adopted, that I should go back when they start school, but when the time came you wouldn't allow it."

"What if something happened to the kids and we were both at work, it just made sense for you to not work."

"But now you're holding that over me. Well it doesn't matter, I've found a job now, and my lawyer says- "

"Don't fucking bring them into this, next time you speak to them you can tell them you're dropping the case. I'n moving back in, actually no better yet, we're moving away, we could do with a fresh start, get away from all the prying eyes, and it would be a good thing for the boys too, maybe go somewhere that has a better school to cater to their needs."

"Not happening, don't you get  _ we  _ don't want you - "

Another slap cut him off, he could tell one of the rings Janus was wearing cut his cheek.

"I don't care what a cheating slut has to say, and they're children, they don't know what's good for them."

And before Patton could protest Janus was once again kissing him.

  
  


He didn't bother to fight back, there wasn't a point, he wasn't strong enough to push him away… this was his own fault anyway.

  
  


He should never have opened the door and let him in.

  
  


Now he was snowed in with this monster for who knows how long.

Honestly he was more upset for the boys, he had promised that this trip away was gonna be a good one, just them three, that they would be safe.

He sobbed as the other nibbled along his neck, the sounds getting louder and more hysterical as Janus removed their pants. 

Janus then placed a hand over his mouth as he slid inside dry, he was grateful for that, he didn't want to upset the kids anymore than they already were, and hearing their papa screaming was sure to cause more upset.

His sobs eventually tampered off, the sounds of Janus grunting and groaning filled the room.

Both of them were flushed, overheated.

Janus leant in closer.

  
  


"I promise baby I'll be nicer now, you'll see. We'll have plenty of time to spend together as a family." He panted, pressing kisses to the side of Patton's face.

  
  


Patton stared out the window where he could see the snow getting higher and higher.

He could almost laugh at how much this reminded him of one of those cheesy rom-com festive films.

  
  


Accept there wasn't anything romantic about being snowed in with his abuser, especially as he was forced on top of a dirty rug as his children cried themselves to sleep in the other room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Angst, you want more angst yes? With a dash of festivities~
> 
> Lmao got a prompt for me? Head on over to my tumblr elegantcrowsace or join me on discord (18+)  
> https://discord.gg/GDzU9Ea5Pb


End file.
